musicblogfandomcom-20200214-history
Imageyenation
Imageyenation is a group-blog based in Springfield, Massachusetts, focusing on underground, urban and alternative culture. History The site was founded by disc jockey El Keter ben Tzadik in the fall of 2000 as a static-content style e-zine featuring a wide variety of infrequently updated content including news articles, op-ed pieces, features on music artists and in-depth music reviews. In ensuing years the site has switched to a blog format and taken on a number of contributors, expanding it's scope and content and increasing it's update frequency in the process. But despite the changes and improvements Imageyenation has maintained it's commitment to intelligent, in-depth music reviews and exposing new and exciting music artists. Content Though it is not exclusively a music blog, there is a particularly heavy emphasis on music of various genres in the site's content which includes two weekly radio programs ( called Dusty Grooves and Urban Alternatives respectively ) lots of audio and video links, artist features, reviews, an MP3 blog and a weekly podcast series called Undertones. Contributors * El Keter ben Tzadik * Emeyesi * Cereffusion * Lady Glock * Add-Mmm * Miss Behavin' * Empress * Haldan * Kurtis Matthews In addition to founder and webmaster El Keter ben Tzadik the most frequent contributors to the site include Emeyesi, Cereffusion, Lady Glock and Add-Mmm, while Empress, Miss Behavin, Haldan and Kurtis Matthews contribute less frequently. The majority of site contributors ( including El Keter, Emeyesi, Add-Mmm, Empress and Miss Behavin ) reside around the Western Massachusetts region while others are based in New Hampshire ( Cereffusion ), the Washington DC area ( Lady Glock ), New York City ( Haldan ) and upstate New York ( Kurtis Matthews ). * Site founder El Keter also co-hosts the Urban Alternatives and Dusty Grooves radio programs, occasionally produces beats for rappers and other vocalists, is a member of the experimental noise band Thunderstorm, contributes to Jewish pop-culture blog A Berg Above The Rest and has contributed to both the Beautiful Decay web anthology and print magazine. * Site contributor Emeyesi also co-hosts the Urban Alternatives and Dusty Grooves radio programs and of the experimental noise band Thunderstorm. * Site contributor Lady Glock ( alias Miss Hipstah ) is also an accomplished photographer, racontour and the founder of, and chief contributor to, Jewish pop-culture blog A Berg Above The Rest. * Site contributor Add-Mmm is also an artist, aspiring architect, musician, electronic music producer and member of the electronica duo Newsay. * Site contributor Miss Behavin' is also an accomplished sculptor, artists, metalsmith and maker of strange and beautiful jewelry. * Site contributor Haldan also runs a record label and music blog called Palms Out Sound. * Site contributor Kurtis Matthews ( alias Wordplay ) is also an aspiring emcee and sometime magazine contributor. Contact All questions or comments about the site, contributor queries, press releases, media links and review submissions should be addressed to keter (at) imageyenation (dot) com. Category:MP3 Blogs Category:Hip Hop Category:Indie Category:Rock Category:Electronica Category:IDM Category:IDM Category:Pop Category:Laptop Music Category:Soul Category:Underground Category:Alternative Category:Electronic Category:Electro Category:Folk Category:House Category:Dance Category:Disco Category:Funk Category:Jazz Category:Grime Category:UK Garage Category:Punk Category:Post-Punk Category:Downtempo Category:Trip Hop Category:Lounge Category:Oldies Category:Covers Category:Britpop Category:DJ Category:Mash-Up Category:Books Category: Humor Category:Movies